Blaze The Movie Fan
Blaze The Movie Fan is a commentator and reviewer from Iceland making him one of the two commentators from there, the other being MrSirRaven. Even though he is part of the CC, commentaries are not the main topic of his channel, movie reviews are hence his name. He is best known for his thick Icelandic accent, the fact that he swears like a sailor as well as his love of Coca-Cola, movies and the Pokémon franchise. The reason his name is Blaze The Movie Fan is because movies are the main topic of his channel. He mainly commnetates on movie reviews, as movies are his biggest passion. He does commentate on other kinds of videos as well such as other commentaries, game reviews and sometimes a political video. Despite being part of the CC, the main purpose of his "video thoughts" series is to give his subjective opinion on the video instead of being objective. History Blaze became a commentator in 2010. Back then he wasn't aware of the commentary community, his first commentary was on TheArchfiend, and it was a positive one. Later he discovered Shadsilvson11, which was his biggest inspiration for commentaries. After getting a lot of backlash he quit commentaries in 2012 for 3 years, but came back to it in 2015, he quit again by the end of that year just to return a few months later. In 2016 he wanted to join Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals and Federation of the Exalted but got ignored by B.O.P. and rejected by F.O.X. But he eventually collaborated with someone named Mr. Demon Slayer. In 2017 he decided he no longer wants to join B.O.P., or try to impress the commentary community but instead focus on entertaining his fans. In 2018 he finally joined a commentary group, that group is F.U.C.K. He left the group later that year since he didn't want to me in a commentary group anymore, but is thankful for the opportunity. Later the same year he changes the title of his commentary series to video thoughts since many people suggested that's a more fitting title. Avatars He never uses an avatar, because he prefers showing himself on camera while commentating. People that commentated on him * BassClefEly (removed) (on Blaze's old channel BlazikenMaster) * CJDKPtera (twice) (removed) * SavageBroadcast (removed) * LadyObjection * SassPD22 * Wheeler Fox (removed) * MonsterDrinkFan605 * MasterTP10 (twice) * Dark Agumon * SuperFunnyBros * Dirtbikeredden (removed) * Dicksponge Ent. (twice) (once removed) * SolarFenrir (twice) * MegaDoopTV (removed) * TVBForever (removed) * Ephrom Josine (6 times) * Doodletones (thrice; once co-op with Donnimation, once live commentary with Donnimation, Boonslayer, and YBF91) * Boonslayer (twice; once live commentary with Doodletones, Donnimation, and YBF91) * Youngbloodfantasy91 (live commentary with Doodletones, Boonslayer, and Donnimation) * Kirbystarwarrior (twice) * DynamoTheDum (twice) * Marshyd13 * Pxstelpeach * Nihilistic Snake * Chambers of my Heart (removed) * Crimson Paladin * Halofan HP00 * Joshua Culvyhouse * Silver (co-op with Louden Styles) * Louden Styles (twice, once with Silver) * Mr. Demon Slayer * MichaelsiCast * Rayrulez96 * Donnimation (twice; once co-op with Doodletones, once live commentary with Doodletones, Boonslayer, and YBF91) * SaganFan1983 * Schomes * Jonah Smith (thrice) * Flames of Insanity * SL4Y3R (thrice, once with BlazinHope) * Pink Robot * Keyblade Master * MegatronDBZ * BlazinHope (co-op with Slayer The Loli) * Duel Taku * StagMaster15 (currently unlisted, but will be publicized) Controversy Even though he wasn't a bandwagon in 2011, he still got backlash for a few of his commentaries through comments. The two commentaries he got most backlash for were his commentary on The Amazing Atheist and Shane Dawson. In late 2012 he made a commentary on MSkull01, which got backlash since he missed the jokes and the points MSkull was trying to make. There were problems with other videos he made back then mainly the fact that he repeated himself and only watched the video once before commentating. That caused him to quit commentaries for three years. In early 2016 he got a great deal of backlash for his commentary on MasterTP10, and many of his later commentaries got commentated on as well, resulting in him to become a large bandwagon. The most common problem with his commentaries of 2016 is that he missed the point the person in the original video was trying to say, was very biased and skipped important parts of the video. His commentary on Autumn Chan was an honorable mention on Doodletones's worst commentaries of 2016 video. He also had many unpopular opinions on commentaries. He doesn't think subjective points are as bad as most of the CC does. He also doesn't like when commentators get on people's cases for agreeing. Even after changing the name of his series to "video thoughts", he still had those viewpoints on commentaries. However, in June 2019 he changed his mind and now understands why people had problem with subjective points in commentaries. Links * Blaze's YouTube channel * Blaze's Pokémon Adventures Channel - A channel for his series, Blaze's Pokémon Adventures. * Blaze's article on the YouTube wiki - Further reading on Blaze's Youtube career. Category:Commentators Category:2010 Category:Countdown Artists Category:Male Commentators Category:Bandwagon Category:Reviewer Category:Furry Commentators